Moonlit Thoughts
by Waffles Love the Love God
Summary: Major fluff in Chazz's POV with hinted Truesdaleshipping. Will get funny in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you know, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. But I do own the ALMIGHTY BUKIBUKI**

* * *

I silently watched him sleep. The room just barely illuminated by the moonlight that penetrated the pale curtains. He looked peaceful in this light. His soft snoring and the rain beating against the window were the only two sounds heard. He and I had the room to ourselves, since his friends were away with the self-proclaimed 'Love Doctor'. They didn't know of my relationship with Jaden, nor did I want them to. I could just picture that midget's face if he found out. What a hypocrite. It's worse for him, loving his brother and all. I shifted my gaze towards the window. I could almost see the raindrops that clung to the glass. I sighed almost inaudibly with content. I wished I could just stay like this for ever. Even though the matteress was lumpy, my feet were cold and I was praying to god that the bunks above me didn't collapse. I was willing to be like this, as long as I had my boyfriend next to me. Cheesy, I know.

Jaden and I had been dating for a while now. At first I thought it was just a stupid crush that would go away if I ignored it for long enough. It didn't. I soon found myself daydreaming about that slacker. He bombarded my thoughts. It made me angry every time his face would pop into my mind. I was confused. That confusion soon faded and things became clearer. I was in love with a Slifer Slacker named Jaden Yuki. The whole 'I'm gay' thing didn't freak me out too much. I just accepted it and moved on.

When I returned from North Academy, also known as The Academy for European Sex Addicts, I knew that I had to let Jaden how I felt. My plan was simple. I waited until I was alone with him, which happened to be when we both got stuffed in a janitor's closet by two Obelisk thrid years. How convenient is that? The boys locked the door and ran off, thinking it was such a great joke. Morons. Since there was nothing better to do, I decided to just tell him and hope he didn't spazz.

"_So...Um, Jaden, there's something I want tell you..."_ I said straight out as I leaned against the back wall of the chemical smelling closet.

Jaden grinned that goofy grin that I loved so much._ "Yeah, Chazz?"_ He inquired happily.

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my nerves as much as I could. _"Well, I think I love you, Jaden"_ I confessed, my voice no more than a whisper.

Jaden looked at me. His expression wasn't one of shock or disgust, which I expected. Nope, all I could see was releif. Jaden smiled, but it wasn't his usual retardedly overdone hyper smile. It was a soft, understanding smile. I nervously smiled back, blushing as I did so. Jaden moved closer and gently caressed my cheek with his right hand.

"_I love you too, Chazz"_

I was about to reply with something not too well thought out, since I hadn't planned to get this far, but Jaden pressed his lips against mine. Jaden wasn't the best kisser, but I didn't complain.

* * *

I know. Fluff. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX.**

Sorry this chapter is so short (Its only a filler). My computer totally crashed and thought it would be funny to delete all my documents. Thanks for the review ambercharae! This 'chapter' is for you.

* * *

"Get up lazy ass" I heard someone whisper. It took me a while, but I realized it was Jaden telling me to get up. I rolled over onto my side. "No..." I mumbled into the pillow, the fluffy pillow that smelt like strangely like grilled cheese. Jaden sighed. "We can do this the easy way, or the 'Chazz gets no sex for a week' way. You choose." He said, quite seriously.

_Damn Jaden_

I reluctantly got up, only to find that it was four in the morning. "Umm, Jaden. Why exactly did you wake me up?" I asked, trying to control my temper. Jaden sighed. "You told me to wake you up, because you had a 'meeting' with Atticus." He said, like he knew I was going to be like this. "Remember?" I fake glared t him. "Of course I remember." I growled. I did have a meeting with Atticus, yet sadly I had no idea what it was about.

_If I got up for nothing Atticus... I will officially kick your ass!_


	3. Important notice

**Yeah I know you were expecting another chapter T-T Sorry, but I have to go back to schol tomorrow, so I won't be able to update as much as I would like to.**

**Sorry. But I will write in class... Then get a lunchtime detention because Mr Sang is a bastard. All for the sake of Fanfiction!**

**R-L-Z! **


End file.
